Knife
by Sadeh
Summary: Riley is upset with Ben for finding Abigail and marrying her. They get in a small fight, Riley runs off and finds himself alone in a dark corner with... dun dun dun. Ian, who then rapes him to get back at Ben for betraying him. SLASH,RAPE
1. Chapter 1

Knife 

By Sadeh

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, Riley Poole (I wish), Ian Howe (I also wish), Ben Gates, ect., blah de da. Touchstone/Disney owns it.

Warnings: Slash (shouldn't be a problem, sadly is, intolerant bastards), rape, sadism. Rating: I'd say a very high R.

Pairings: Biiiig love triangle-square-thing. Ben-Riley-Ian-Some Abigail (but in the future I'm chuckin' her)

Summary: Riley is upset with Ben for finding Abigail and marrying her. They get in a small fight, Riley runs off and finds himself alone in a dark corner with... dun dun dun. Ian, who then rapes him to get back at Ben for betraying him.

Information: This fiction is slightly A.U.ish. There is no treasure, Riley, Ian and Abigail all don't know each other (Ian knows Riley only from information he receives, by the way), and Ian and Ben have always been feuding with each other since Ben just dumped Ian and began to hang with Riley. They're NOT rich, still live in an apartment.

(I should be doing my other fiction right now, but I feel more for National Treasure slash at the moment.)  
Anyway, let's start!

I watched him stand there staring at me, her in his strong grip. I could feel my eyes burn with tears, but before I let them escape my eyes, I turned around and started to walk away. I ignored the questions thrown at me, and when I heard footsteps and demanding voices I started to run. He didn't run after me at all. I could imagine it in my head- him just standing there, retreating back to his beloved Abigail. I was once special in his life. I was once loved more than her. It confused me as to how in the world she ever got his affection. And mostly why I couldn't get his as much as she had gotten it. My mind wandered, he told me he had loved me many times before. The soft whispers in the middle of the night... the warm embraces and the soft flutter of his breath as he blew on the back of my neck with an affectionate gesture. The way he would kiss me. It made me feel special, one of a kind. I felt butterflies gracefully leaping from my stomach into my heart, beating their wings with the speed of a hummingbird. And sometimes he'd go further.

"Well, well. What do we have here, boys?" I heard a dark voice call out. My mind snapped back into the storm that they had called reality. I noticed my surroundings, the run-down neighborhood was deserted and the street lamps aglow like dim stars. I saw his face, an arrogant sneer and lightly tanned skin. His hair was messy slightly, a platinum blonde. "Little boys like yourself shouldn't be wandering in these parts"

I jumped at the vicious tone in his voice, and backed up against a wall. I saw his smirk turn into a sort of sadistic grin, but quickly turned into a sort of frown. He began to walk towards me, and I noticed the two men beside him all dressed in black and one with a camera behind them. It felt like too much of a movie.

I began to run, no, gallop just about. I felt my heart rise into my throat, nearing my mouth soon enough. I felt kind of sick. Never run right after you eat.

However, the two men were faster. They tackled me quickly, my glasses flew out into the street where the lens cracked. I gasped as my arms flew out and my chin jammed against the hard concrete. The two got to their feet, grabbing my arms and lifting me over to the man, where he simply stood looking me up and down with a glare.

"Ah, Riley Poole. I've heard much about you. You were Benjamin Gates plaything..." He stated, putting his hand on his chin and rubbing it in thought. I gulped, Ben's plaything? Where the fuck had he heard that? "Well, now. I got a good way to repay Ben for all the stupid and backstabbing, tretcherous things he's done to me."

And as he finished those words, he pointed to the alleyway just next to us, where his bodyguards dragged me into the shadows. A quick spring of electricity ran through my head and I began to struggle, kicking and wildly as I could. This just got me into more trouble as the bodyguards pressed me to the wall, I felt the side of my cheek be scraped as it stung lightly. "Now now Riley. Be a good boy and I might only do this once." He whispered maliciously into my ear, and then pressed his body against me. My eyes widened as he forced his mouth onto mine. I wouldn't let my mouth open up for him. I swear I wouldn't, but the quick and snake-like bite on my lip caused me to quickly gasp in surprise. He took the oppourtunity. While he was busy stuffing his tongue down my throat, I felt his hands begin to slowly unzipper the dark blue hoodie jacket I was wearing, the bodyguards (who were still holding my arms and legs down) helped take it off the rest of the way. He then stuck his hand up my black t-shirt, touching my chest lightly. I shivered at the sudden touch, goosebumps popping up my ony arm. He snickered slightly at the sudden reaction, pinching my nipple with his fingernails.

"Ehh..." I said, a little weirded out. Things were happening too fast. My brain started working all of the sudden. "AIE! SOMEONE! I'M BEING RA-"  
I felt the slam of a fist just about shatter by ribcage. It caused me to just about tip over forewards, my head bumping into the man's chest. Apparently this had just given him a great idea, as he suddenly smirked darkly and put a hand on my head, forcing me to stay with my back slouched over.

"Listen, I'm giving you warning once and once only. Dare you take a bite or try and escape and I'll beat you." He muttered into my ear and he unzippered his pants, pulling them down to his knees. The felt the bodyguards suddenly force me down onto my knees, I felt tears slowly drip down my cheeks. "Go on now, pull them down"

I felt the bodyguards let go of my hands for a second, they shook ferociously as I slowly took ahold of the elastic of his black boxers. I waited a second or two before pulling them down, I looked at the large erection before me and quickly shut my eyes. I started to cry a bit more this time, I felt like such a cry baby.

"Alright now, get working." I heard the cruel voice from the man standing before me. He laughed wickedly at his words, his bodyguards snickering as well. I slowly put my mouth around his hard memeber, a little paralyzed. I began to suck at it, hearing him moan lightly as he slowly raked his fingers in my dark brown hair. I felt really bad, like my heart was about to explode from all events swirling in my head. "Oh... now don't be afraid to play rough, or I just might have to be bad to you..."

I felt sick at his words, as I felt more tears begin to pour down my face. I slowly sucked at him, letting my tongue poke at the tip of his member just to get him to stop commenting on how poor a job I was doing, and the smacks I would receive every time he told me to do something and I wouldn't. I began to suck a little harder, letting my tongue swirl around the base of his cock. Suddenly he came, and I nearly gagged at the fluid that now was in my mouth.

"Swallow it all." I heard him tell my darkly, his hand now had a fistful of my hair as he gave me a little tug. I swallowed it quickly, trying to put my head down so he couldn't see the tears that began pouring fro my eyes like waterfalls. I must've been too late, as I heard him comment.

"Oh, poor ickle Riley traumatized?" He said with a baby voice. I never felt more embarressed in my life than now. I felt the two bodyguards lift me up and begin to haul me out of the alleyway, I began to panic slightly. Where were we going? My question was answered fast, because soon a large van pulled up and the door opened quickly. I was thrown inside, almost like a sack of potatoes. I rubbed my back, watching as the body guards slowly got in after me, the man sat next to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me onto his lap. He began to nibble at my neck and ear. "Riley, if you just let this me fun, it can be." He whispered huskily into my ear. How would this be fun for me? Getting dragged into an alleyway where they forced me to suck off this man who apparently knew Ben and then, now, dragged me into this van? "Maybe you can even forget about Ben, I heard how he betrayed you for that girl... Abigail was her name?" I nodded grimly, feeling him nip my ear like a pirahna. "I was betrayed by Ben too. We're better off without him, just the two of us... we can make him sorry."

I shivered at the thought of making Ben suffer. I loved him a lot, I didn't want him to be hurt. Even if he loved Abigail over me... I couldn't let him we hurt by me. I shook my head quickly. I felt a fist go at my head suddenly, and I saw black as I grabbed at my head. As soon as I looked back, I felt around fist go right at my face this time. I was just about to hit back when the two body guards rached over and grabbed my wrists, tying them with rope. Another blow, this time to my stomach, over and over.

Then I felt the car slow down as one of the bodyguards grabbed me again, hauling me to the beat up shack in the middle of a deserted, broken down town. The houses were horrible and burnt up. I saw maybe someone peer out through a hole in one of the houses, his eyes gleaming darkly as he watched. I figured him to be a criminal, along with any other people hiding amongst the houses and shrubs. I heard as the van drove off, speeding quickly as if it didn't want to be there so long. I was dragged into a random house, no one currently around it. The inside was just as horrible as the outside, black and charred. Dirty furniture lined up in what looked like a living space. Trash littered the place, old papers, food wrappers, even some old condoms.

I was thrown on the couch, where they almost bound my ankles together. I suddenly began ti scream out for help as soon as the man climbed atop of me, straddling my waist.  
"Yell all you want, Riley, but the only people who are gonna come are little perverts wishing to watch and join in." He hissed to me, beginning to lick my ear lobe. I felt like crying again, feeling my eyes get watery. He began planting kisses on my cheeks and face.

I was then flipped over suddenly, almost violently. I felt my shirt being taken off, my back exposed to the cold air. Suddenly a warm hand traced up my spine, giving me dark chills. As soon as the hand reached my neck, it began to claw down my back like a cat on window blinds. He followed up again and traced the scratch marks with more. I felt small droplets of blood form, but nothing more. I then felt a tongue lightly dip at the marks, licking all the blood off and irritating the scratches more. There was a pause, as I hear a soft cling of metal being unsheathed. The picture of a knife suddenly popped into my mind. I suddenly felt the tip of the blade press against the middle of my shoulder blades, then slowly it was dragged down until it stopped at my waist. I felt his hands on my back this time, spreading the blood all along my back. He then put the blade down again, this time dragging it on the left of the cut, he spread around the blood again so my whole back was dark red and sticky. I began to shake, whether from the loss of blood or just being scared, I didn't really know. I suddenly felt my pants being lowered, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here any more. I started thinking about when Ben and I were inlove, before Abigail came along. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt something slip inside me, my eyes widened as I fell from the cloud nine I was dreaming on. I felt him thrust in harder, and it hurt like hell since he didn't use any lubricant or anything. I felt another hard thrust, and some blood trickle down my thighs. He started to snicker sadistically as I started to sob.

"Please... stop it." I said softly, feeling even worse than before. He let out a loud laugh. "If you make this fun for me, I just might stop early..." he hissed into my ear. "I want you to moan my name. Ian"  
I nodded, sobbing a little harder now, wanting nothing more than to just get back home and relax. "Ian..." I moaned softly, feeling his cock just being thrust into me hard again. "Good, louder now." He said with a grunt, as I felt him release inside of me. This time I moaned a little louder, it sounded almost scratchy and raspy. I just hoped he wouldn't think it sounded as fake as it was. "Ian!" Ian slowly pulled out of me and stood up, zippering his pants quickly and nodding towards the bodyguards. "Go find his clothes, let him dress, and then dump him outside Ben's door and leave. Oh, and to make sure he knows what's going on"

I was suddenly flipped back onto my back, feeling a strong pain surge from the cuts up to my brain. He pulled the knife out again, licking the old blood off before he put it to my chest and carefully carved his name there. "Perfect, now Riley... be a good boy and tell Ben what happened. Don't make me give him the video we just made." He said softly to me, heaving me up and walking out the doors.  
I felt like just throwing up at the idea of telling Ben what had just happened...

Cliffhanger, or a dead end?  
First naughty fanfiction.  
Review it please! What would you suggest for later chapters? Ben-Riley Riley-Ian? What would you guys like to see? Any methods on getting rid of Abigail would be loved to bits too.  
Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Knife 

By Sadeh

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, Riley Poole (I wish), Ian Howe (I also wish), Ben Gates, ect., blah de da. Touchstone/Disney owns it.

Warnings: Slash (shouldn't be a problem, sadly is, intolerant bastards), rape, sadism. Rating: I'd say a very high R.

Pairings: Biiiig love triangle-square-thing. Ben-Riley-Ian-Some Abigail (but in the future I'm chuckin' her)

Summary: Riley is upset with Ben for finding Abigail and marrying her. They get in a small fight, Riley runs off and finds himself alone in a dark corner with... dun dun dun. Ian, who then rapes him to get back at Ben for betraying him.

Information: This fiction is slightly A.U.ish. There is no treasure, Riley, Ian and Abigail all don't know each other (Ian knows Riley only from information he receives, by the way), and Ian and Ben have always been feuding with each other since Ben just dumped Ian and began to hang with Riley. They're NOT rich, still live in an apartment.

Other: Please excuse any spelling errors or typos I made in this chapter and the last. I'm working on this at my mother's house and her veeeeery outdated computer doesn't have Word and probably wouldn't even handle such a program. If anyone would beta for me, I'd be glad to let you. My email is email me if interested.

REVIEWS:

Spooky'sAngel - Thanks for the review! And I'm making it into a Ben/Riley fiction.

I was pushed into the car once more, this time traveling with the bodyguards and the camera man from before. Ian wasn't here, obviously he must've had other people to terrorize. "Okay, now. This is simple, let Ben see you, give him the dvd and then you can do whatever you want to. Oh, and we will be watching to make sure you hand him the dvd. So don't try anything funny," he hissed into my ear as he picked me up and placed me on the seat. The camera man popped the dvd out of his camera and handed it over. I felt a knot form up in my stomach as I took it with a shaking hand and quickly stuck it in my pocket. Suddenly the car stopped and the door was opened. I climbed out slowly, the guard stepping out beside me, motioning with his head for me to go inside the apartment building.

I walked in, getting either looks of sympathy or worry. It wasn't that bad! Well, it might be... crying the whole time while being punched a few times then sliced up wasn't exactly going to let anyone's face be very pretty.

I stepped into the elevator, my head kept down as I kicked at an imaginary stone. I quickly pressed the number leading to his floor, then ran to the corner so noone could get a real good look at me. At the third floor, most of the people got off. There was still one or two, and the tall man who had been Ian's bodyguard stood near the entrance to the elevator. Finally my stop, sixth floor. I slowly walked out, feeling liek throwing my stomach out onto the floor right now. I watched as the bodyguard waited at the elevator, watching me through heavily shaded eyes, it was a little odd in a way. Wouldn't it be hard to see with sunglasses at ten in the night?

I stopped at Ian and Abigail's door, breathing in quickly and knocking meekly. I heard a yell come from behind the door, sounding slightly exhausted. "WAIT!", it called out.

As the door creaked open, I saw Abigail look at me. She gave me a quick smile. "Oh, Riley, what're you doing here?" She asked sweetly, I didn't really like her much. I almost wanted to just hurt her with the sickeningly fake voice she just put on. I took the dvd from my pocket and handed it to her.  
"Here... um, give it to Ben please," I choked out quickly before the door slid open widely and Ben just looked at me with an apologetic smile on his face. Which quickly turned to worry as soon as he saw my face.

"Riley, what-"

"Here, just take this..." I said quickly, throwing it at Abigail and ben and then ran once more, but this time Ben ran after me. He grabbed me quickly and lifted me. I watched as the bodyguard quickly went back into the elevator. I felt my whole body shrivel up.

"Riley, you explain to me what the hell happened to you," he told me and started to bring me into his apartment. I started to struggle a bit. "No, please, let me go. I want to go home," I said softly.  
I quickly wriggled from his grip and began to run to the stairs, this time outrunning him. I quickly trampled down the stairs, not hearing him this time, but I didn't stop until I reached the bottom floor. However, instead of following me, he apparently had taken the elevator and was waiting by the front doors. I looked to my left and right, then snuck into the restrooms before he could spot me. I ran into a stall, and then sat down on the cold floor tiles, my head tipped back and rested on the stall wall. I took shallow breaths, hoping to calm my breathing incase he happened to walk in. After a minute or two, as my pulse slowly went down and my face got less flushed, I slowly stepped out of the stall and looked around, creeping to the door and peeking my head. I didn't see him by the door any more. There was my chance to finally go and run home. I needed some time for relaxation.  
I walked fastly to the door, looking around to make sure Ben wasn't there. I sighed in utter relief as my eyes did not see what I had been dreading.

As soon as I walked outside, I saw him stand there. He was staring at me, a curious and yet worried look on his face as he slowly walked up to me. I turned away and started to walk back inside, but he grabbed my hand. I felt a soft tingle travel up my arm as he pulled me near him into a big bear hug.

"Please, Riley, tell me what's wrong," he whispered into my ear softly. I only looked down nervously. I didn't want to explain, I didn't want to be around when he saw what had happened to me on the dvd. I quickly shook my head.

"Ben... no," I pleaded him, looking away as he tried to look at my eyes. "I just sort of want to be alone right now."

He looked at me and sighed. "Listen, Riley. I'm gonna drive you home, okay? I'm not letting you walk home like that," he remarked, pulling me to the parking lot and unlocking the rather plain, beige car he had. I climbed onto the dark grey seat and pulled on the seat belt as he started up the car. It took about four tries before it started up. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the slightly budy city streets. It was silent for about five minutes, before I heard Ben ask me a question.  
"So, Riley, what is on that dvd you gave me?" He asked, looking over to me for a split second. I, who was looking outside at the people walking up and down the streets, looked over to him. I shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing, you can throw it out," I said softly, laying my head on the window.

"Well, obviously there's something on it that explains what happened, so I'm not going to. Listen, Riley, I'm going to find out what happened sooner or later," he told me firmly, a look of determination on his face. I just ignored his remark, beginning to rub my temple. I didn't want to have to explain, I didn't want to have to talk. We slowly pulled up to my house, it was a while away from Ben's apartments, but still in Philadelphia. I opened the door and got out quickly, taking the key from my pocket and opened the door. I waved quickly at Ben, who was getting out of his car to come talk to me. I quickly closed the door before he could however, I just didn't want to hear him try and get the truth out of me.

I locked the door and hurried upstairs and down the hallway to my bedroom. I took off my jacket and just fell on my bed. I felt so worn out, and like my brain was about to explode. I just shook my head, not wanting to think about it. I ignored the knocks on my doors until they disappeared and I heard his car start up and rive away.

I quickly stood and stumbled into the bathroom, looking at the bathtub. I started to run the shower, nice and hot. Steam soon engulfed the tiny, white-tiled room as I laid out a towel for me and a towel on the floor. I first took off my shirt, my whole back being covered in a thin layer of blood, the cuts pulsating. I touched the scar on my chest, letting my fingernails drag over the name. I felt almost like a whore.

Then came my pants and boxers, my legs were slightly bloodied, but not as badly as my back. I stood there, looking in the mirror for the longest time, then slipped into shower. I felt my skin burn slightly as I let the water run down my skin. It burned the cuts, but I just ignored the pain.  
Soon it felt rather relaxing, and the warm touch of the water left me rather tired and weary as I got out and stepped on the towel, grabbing the other one and drying myself off with it. Suddenly someone burst into the bathroom door, and I just about fell over and bashed my head against the wall. My vision turned black as I sat up and rubbed my head.

I felt arms slowly wrap around me, squeezing me. Once my vision stopped blurring, I noticed it was Ben.  
"Riley, I'm so sorry," he said softly to me, hugging me deeper. I felt myself melt in his touch, and yet felt almost sick too. I just wanted to die, right here and now. "Listen, Riley, I promise you... we'll get him back."

I nodded my head, not really wanting to think about anything but sleeping for the moment. Despite that I had work tomorrow, I decided I would call in sick.

"Ben, um, er, could I please just go to bed? I'm sort of tired," I said slowly, almost quietly. He nodded and picked me up suddenly. He then took me to my room and set me down on the bed. He then looked into my dresser, picking out something for me to sleep in.

I suddenly felt sort of... special. He used to do these sort of things before, before he married Abigail that was. I looked down, feeling slightly guilty. I didn't want him to leave Abigail just because I was hurt! "Ben, you really don't have to do this. Go back home with Ab-" I started, before being cut off by him.

"Listen, Riley, I'd rather spend my time helping you rather than being with Abigail. She's been acting sort of snotty lately, I can't say anything around her about you or she starts to glare. That, err, movie... it made her really angry," he said as he sat beside me on my bed. I looked down, feeling bad. All this over me.

"Well, if you want to stay here... you may," I said as my eyes intently burned holes in the carpet. I didn't feel like looking at him.

"Well, if you don't mind... I'll go in the guest room," he said with a nod, then headed for the door.

"Wait, you may sleep with me if you want to," I said in the same tone as before, my words strung out and sort of quiet. He sat down next to me again and wrapped his arms around me tightly, but careful not to hurt me.

W00t!  
Second chapter in record time!  
Hmm, maybe I'll get more reviews this time. I have a feeling Riley and Ben are moving a little too fast... next chapter I'm going to slow them down a bit. I'm making Abigail a jealous little bitch in this fiction. I don't really like her, and I'm sure Riley isn't too happy with her either. However, he doesn't do anything.  
REVIEW, PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Knife 

By Sadeh

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, Riley Poole (I wish), Ian Howe (I also wish), Ben Gates, ect., blah de da. Touchstone/Disney owns it. And I don't own Dunkin' Donuts or Starbucks either, why the hell would I be writing fan fiction if I did? I could fucking PAY Justin Barth and Nicholas Cage to act out a scene like this.

Warnings: Slash (shouldn't be a problem, sadly is, intolerant bastards), rape, sadism.

Rating: I'd say a very high R.

Pairings: All Ben/Riley, flashbacks of Ben/Ian, hitns of Ben/Abigail.

Summary: Riley is upset with Ben for finding Abigail and marrying her. They get in a small fight, Riley runs off and finds himself alone in a dark corner with... dun dun dun. Ian, who then rapes him to get back at Ben for betraying him.

Information: This fiction is slightly A.U.ish. There is no treasure, Riley, Ian and Abigail all don't know each other (Ian knows Riley only from information he receives, by the way), and Ian and Ben have always been feuding with each other since Ben just dumped Ian and began to hang (or fuck) with Riley. They're NOT rich, still live in an apartment.

Other: Please excuse any spelling errors or typos I made in this chapter and the last. I'm working on this at my mother's house and her veeeeery outdated computer doesn't have Word and probably wouldn't even handle such a program. If anyone would beta for me, I'd be glad to let you. My email is email me if interested.

REVIEWS:

LanceSkoogle: Thanks! Apparently Riley cried like a baby too, according to himself... (doesn't blame him). Anyway, I will continue! And I'm working on this chapter riiiiiight now. XD I always pictured Ben to be the protective boyfriend sort of figure-dude.

Spooky'sAngle: He he, welcome. As long as I know what will come next, I'll write more. I don't think I'll get stuck however, my mind is sort of like a hamster running on a hamster wheel. c-:

GuevaraX5452: Yeah, I sort of like fiction like that. I don't know why, but the plot can be interesting. If you go the there are some communities with Riley/Ben and Ben/Ian slash too. Well, with the questions, I take it you're an Ian/Ben fan? Well, in that case, I'll put some flashbacks. Ian wont rape Ben though, Ben wouldn't let Ian do something like that. I always pictured him to be strong.

himeno-kagome: Oookay, no, Abigail will not 'get screwed' or anything. I'm gonna chuck her out or make her Riley's nemesis, whichever suits the story better.

JuJuBe111: Riley is teh shex. He is my faaaaaavorite character ever. And thank you for the yummy review! Kisskiss!

Ben's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes as the sun shone in brightly through a crack in the curtains. I looked over towards the digital clock on Riley's sidetable, it read with glowing red letters: "7:14 AM.

I then moved to put my arms around Riley, who was curled up beside me. I was shocked to feel him smack my hand away. Despite the small gesture, Riley never really acted in such a way.

Then I decided to try and get a little closer to him. He just inched away as I inched foreward. I only stopped once he was on the edge of his bed. I wondered how the hell he could tell I was about to do when he was asleep. I always knew he was odd.

I sat up and got out of his bed, feeling rather bad suddenly. I shouldn't have let him run off like that last night. I sort of knew Ian would pull a stunt like this... but not exactly like this! And he was in jail, how did he get out?

I got up and quickly looked for a pad of paper and a pen, finding instead a peice of paper and a chewwed up pencil. I wrote on the paper: "Gone to get some coffee, be back. - Ben". Then I set it on my part of the bed on the pillow.

Cofee would maybe help me think more, and I'm sure bringing back a nice iced mocha latte with whipped cream would bring Riley into a pleasant mood, it usually did. Either that, or if too much, shaking with diluted pupils.

Running downstairs, I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. I'd change when I got back, not wanting to take much time. I went out the door into the sunny, urban streets and locked the door behind me.

Riley's P.O.V.

I felt nails dig into my arms as I was pulled down, down, down into the dark hole. My chest felt like it was about to explode. I wasn't screaming, I wasn't speaking. I was silent, but I still heard weird voices. They were soft whispers, yet their words were as venomous as a cobra. I could see Ben too, he was standing there talking to someone with his back to me. He was, like, standing in midair and yet falling with me.

I reached the end, no Ben in sight, and I fell against the plain black floor and I simply laid there. I couldn't move at all. I saw out of the corner of my eye a very familiar man... he strode over and picked me up, pushing me against the wall of the pit forcefully and began to bite my lips. I felt blood pour out from the bitemarks. I tried to struggle, but I got nowhere. Suddenly all I could see was black, softening to grey...

And I noticed I was awake. Opening my eyes, I just about jumped up. I looked around the room, expecting to find Ben to cuddle up next to, but he was gone. I read the note, sighing in relief.  
Good, he hadn't left me again.

I then laid down again, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that I was... well, let's just say that something bad happened only twelve to sixteen hours ago.

I flipped onto my side, curling up into a ball quickly. I felt like punching myself for allowing him to do such a thing to me! I could've fought back, but did I? No, apparently I'm just a weak, stupid-

No, let's forget about that. It's all in the past now. No need to waste another though on that.  
I breathed in and out nice and slowly, taking deep breaths as I did so to calm myself down. All I wanted to do now was sleep again, or maybe get something good to drink or eat. I hoped Ben would pick out some donuts too, maybe. Especially some of those pink frosted ones.

I took the pillow I was lying my head on and hugged it tightly, feeling a little drowsy still. I tried hard not to close my eyes, but the need for more sleep overcame and I was lying there half-consious.

Ben's P.O.V

I drove into Dunkin' Donuts parking lot, parking and jumping out of my car, I headed inside. That's when I saw him... Ian Howe. I froze quickly, watching as he turned his head up to me and simply watched me for a second or two, unbelieving that it was me apparently.

I saw the devious smirk come onto his face, his trade-mark sign that trouble was on its way.

"So, Ben, did you like the little movie I sent you?" He hissed, his voice toning arrogance and pride. I was disgusted that he could be so happy with such an accomplishment.

"I swear to God, Ian, I'm going to kill you as soon as you leave," I spat back at him, a flame jumping in my eyes as he simple chuckled at my proposition. He simply leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know, I didn't get before why you chose someone as... well, let's just say someone like him," he said, emphasizing the 'him' and dipping it in venom. "But after last night, I realized why, he was a pretty good fuck"

At his words I lost control, basically pouncing on him, I took a swing at his head and got him square on the nose. The manager comes out, and tries to break up the fight. I don't listen, and neither does Ian.

"Oh, hit a heartstring did I? I hope I make your life hell for ever pushing me aside," he growled, flipping me over and landing a blow on my eye.

Suddenly I am torn off Ian by one of the employees, and he is as well. I hear the yell of a couple people, most likely scolding us for behaving such a way. We were then taken to the door and thrown out. I sighed and hurried off to my car, watching Ian argue with the employee holding him about his coffee.

Maybe I'll just head to Starbucks instead and pick up some coffee quick, and a scone or two.

**Flashback**

_I felt kisses on my neck as he gently let his tongue flick out with every kiss he let on me. I didn't love him, but I did lust over him. He was pretty good with his mouth, I had to admit.  
Another wave of nausea came over me from all the alchohol I had consumed earlier. It quickly died down as I felt him unzipper my jeans.  
I looked down, my eyesight was total shit now, but I could still see him begin to pull down my pants and then my boxers quickly.  
Well, he sure was eager.  
I felt a surge of relief spread through me as my stiffened erection was released from the evils that were thick denim levi jeans.  
I nearly doubled over from the throbbing and tingly feeling that shot from my cock as I felt his warm mouth close over it. And the numbing effect of the beer had mixed with the pleasure I was feeling, and it felt almost too unbearable.  
I felt his tongue move up and down my shaft with such expertise. I swear, he must've had a manual or something on how to do such things.  
"Oh... Ian, I'm gonna cum," I moaned, my tone was slightly loud and yet, to my ears, nearly a whisper.  
I felt myself cum into his mouth, and he pulled off me and laid next to me on the random bed I had been dragged to. I felt everything around me fade, and I soon was asleep._

**End Flashback**

I felt angry, angry that I had ever been with him. That I had lied to him by telling him that I loved him. I felt an imaginary stormcloud pass over my head as I thought more into the subject.

However, it blew away as I found the rather crowded Starbucks, and I pulled into a handicapped parking spot just for the time being.

I ran inside, getting stares from the weird hippie-sort of groups that always hung around. I ignored their stares and went up to the counter, putting a warm smile on my face. There was a teenager working there, her stylish blonde-brown layered hair framed her face. A pair of thick-rimmed glasses hung on the tip of her nose.

"Could I order a venti black coffee with cream and milk please. No sugar. And also, that new thing? You know, the mint mocha chip whatever it is. Grande please," I asked timidly, not used to the weird names they gave the cup sizes. A minute or two later, she came back with my order, and I paid her. Damn, I never knew Starbucks was so... expensive? Oh well, it's only for one time.

I quickly drove out of the place, feeling that already today was enough for me. Along with last night.

Abigail could get really angry...

Sorry it took a while! And that it's short-ish.  
I was at my dad's home, and I didn't want to work on it there much.  
Remember to review please! It makes me happy.

AND STARBUCKS ROCKS.  
33


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, sorry I haven't updated! I've been quite busy and everything is sort of like crazy right now. I promise to finish chapter four next week!

Love, Sadeh. 


End file.
